1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock with luminous decoration provided on a dial to light the dial and clock hands so that a viewer can easily tell the time at night or other times of darkness.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a clock is a device other than a watch for indicating or measuring time commonly by means of hour, minute and second hands moving on a dial. However, the time cannot normally be seen on a conventional clock in darkness or night.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a clock with luminous decoration provided on a dial thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a clock with a luminous decoration member fixedly mounted on a dial of the clock. The luminous decoration member is made of a transparent material and formed in an annular shape having multiple lightings fitted therearound. A layer of fluorescent material is applied on a rear side of the luminous decoration member. Whereby when the luminous decoration member is exposed to light emitted from the lightings, the fluorescent material applied on the luminous decoration member is lit so as to emit colorful fluorescence to the surroundings thereof. Therefore, a viewer can easily see the dial and clock hands of the clock in the dark or night.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.